


Worshipped

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas let out a watery chuckle. "Nothing. It's just, sometimes it just hits me. That we might have missed out on this. I watch you, and I think, what if I never heard you confessing your love that day? Would I have always been blind?"</p><p> </p><p>Porn with plot. Cas is emotional and needs to feel close to his fiancé. Dean knows just what to say and do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipped

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Loved You Forever verse, but can be read on it's own. Though if you want their back story, you should probably read "I'm Okay With That." Also not beta'd, so mistakes are totally on me, and it's like 2am so there may be some. But I'll keep rereading to try an catch any. Hope you enjoy, leave me a msg and let me know what you think:)  
> Blessed be  
> Desirae
> 
>    
> [](http://imgur.com/aRpMYBT)

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, his mug of tea long gone cold. He was supposed to be reading over his class' essays on Henry David Thoreau vs Emerson, but instead he found himself watching Dean, as he often did. He watched as Dean's thick fingers skillfully diced vegetables, uniform in a way the judges on Chopped would be proud of. It was amazing how such a mundane chore, making dinner, could turn him on. That those same fingers finessing carrots and potatoes for a beef stew were the same fingers that made his body sing and opened him up so good. Before he knew what he was doing, Cas got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind. He hooked his chin over Dean's shoulder.

"Are you almost finished?"

Dean tossed the last of the vegetables in the crockpot with the already seared beef, and turned the setting to low. "Yep. Why, are you-" Dean began, but stopped when he saw Cas' tender yet lust filled eyes. "Okay, what's got your engine all revved up?" He asked jokingly.

Castiel found that his voice was suddenly tight. "You. Just you."

"Baby," Dean whispered and cupped Cas' face. "What's wrong?"

Cas let out a watery chuckle. "Nothing. It's just, sometimes it just hits me. That we might have missed out on this. I watch you, and I think, what if I never heard you confessing your love that day? Would I have always been blind?"

A tear escaped and slowly rolled down Cas' face and Dean brushed it away with his fingertips.

"It breaks my heart," Cas continued, "thinking about it, that's all. I love you. I just want to make sure you know that. I will  _always_ love you." Dean drew him in and Cas buried his head in the crook of his neck. He could feel the wetness of Cas' tears and he held him tighter.

"I don't want you to be sad, sweetheart. We're here now, that's all that matters," Dean murmered into soft apple scented hair. Castiel pulled back far enough to look into Dean's soft green eyes. He reached up to trace the freckles across the bridge of his nose, before dragging them down to play across his lips. Dean smiled against Cas' fingers before taking his hands into his own.

"Come with me. Let me make you feel good," Dean said before gently pulling him from the kitchen and leading him towards their now shared bedroom. There were no words spoken as they walked inside, Dean quietly shutting the door behind them. Cas wound his arms around Dean's neck and surged forward to capture his lips with his own. Mouths parted, sighs escaped. It wasn't rushed, but a slow twining dance of tongues and light nips. Cas' breath hitched as Dean brought his attention to his neck, gently licking and sucking marks into the skin. Claiming, for all to see that Castiel was his. Cas moaned at the intensity of it and let his head fall back to grant Dean more access. He wasn't sure when they moved, but soon his legs hit the edge of the mattress. Cas let Dean tug his tee-shirt over his head and push him back onto the memory foam. Dean straddled his hips and Cas arched up with his hips as fingers dragged over his sensitive nipples. He tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt and his voice was raspy from disuse.

"Take it off. Please. Wanna see you," Dean obliged without question, then leaned forward, caging Cas' head with his forearms and going in for a deep kiss. Cas' hands found their way into Dean's hair and he thought about how he could do just this, just this, forever. Sip on the sweetness of Dean's mouth and be happy. But Dean had other plans. Cas whimpered in protest as Dean dragged his mouth away, only to gasp as he lapped at one nipple and plucked at the other one with his fingers. Cas was a writhing mess and he hadn't even gotten his pants off yet. Dean soothed him with gentle hands on his sides.

"Shhh sweetheart, I've got you."

Cas stuttered out a breath as Dean's mouth trailed down his body, peppering kisses on his belly button before moving to his right hip. Cas arched again as Dean began to suck and tongue at the sharp bone. It was one of his favorite spots to linger on and Cas had never known how sensitive that part of his body was before Dean. Cas' whole body was lightly trembling and he felt Dean slide lower and a deft hand plucked at the button on his jeans. Cas held his breath in anticipation as Dean tugged the material down.

"Oh fuck," Was the whispered reply he was waiting for as Dean took in the sight of Cas' hard cock encased in blue silk panties. They were dark and damp where the tip was straining to peek out. Cas met Dean's gaze coyly and it wasn't without a little pride that he saw that his fiance's pupils were blown wide with lust and his hands were shaking. Dean nuzzled his cock through the fabric, the heat of his breath making Cas groan and tangle his fingers through Dean's hair. He licked his lips and thrust up.

"Dean. Please."

Dean had apparently had enough teasing as he pulled the fabric down and immediately sucked the weeping head into his mouth, licking at the precum, and moaning. Cas' groan was long and loud and only spurred Dean on as he took him deep in his throat. Cas was a mess of whimpers and gasps and as he looked down at Dean, he saw he was not the only one affected. Dean was using one hand to release himself from the confines of his jeans, shoving them down. Unlike Castiel, he was wearing no underwear of any kind. Dean sucked at the head a little longer before pulling up to look at Cas from under long lashes. Then the fucker winked and Cas couldn't help lifting his hips with a groan. Dean laughed softly before nudging Cas' thighs wider.

"Hand me a pillow, sweetheart," He said and Cas couldn't comply fast enough because he knew what that meant. Dean settled the pillow under Cas and softly pushed his legs up to expose his pink pucker. With a greedy moan he leaned forward and began to lick Cas' hole, causing him to groan and grasp at the bed sheets. Dean made noises like he was eating the most incredible feast in the world, like he couldn't get enough and Cas knew he could come from that alone. Cas hooked his own hands under his knees to spread himself wider and Dean eagerly dipped his tongue in, spearing in and out in between sucking at his rim. Cas was nothing but a collection of pornographic noises  as Dean thoroughly ate him out. Dean kissed his hole with the same fervor he kissed his mouth, with long licks, sucks and bites and Cas had to grab the base of his cock to keep from coming.

"Open me up, baby. Don't wanna come till you're in me," Cas was panting as he spoke, which made Dean moan and lick his lips.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this, you know that? I could do this forever," Dean said as he reached into the nightstand for their lube. Cas' skin was glistening and flushed and he felt worshipped. Dean always knew how to make him feel cherished and loved and wanted. He needed this feeling and knew he would die if he couldn't have it. Dean was his, and he would never let him go. Not ever. Dean bent down to lick at Cas' cock as he nudged that first finger into his hot tight muscle. Cas was so gone, he didn't even feel the burn. Castiel's hands went again to Dean's silky hair as he added another finger to the mix. Cas couldn't help but fuck down on them as he continuously moaned.

"That's right sweetheart, ride my fingers. One more, you're almost there," and Dean slipped a third one in, scissoring gently. He pulled off Cas' cock and slipped his tongue into Cas' furled hole along with his fingers. He crooked one and found that special spot and Cas fucking screamed.

"Now Dean. Please. Please baby, I need you now. Fill me up," and Dean knew he didn't just mean physically, but spiritually. That the somber thoughts Cas had earlier caused him to need this reassurance that yes, they were together and nothing would part them. So Dean slipped his fingers out and slicked up his cock. He leaned forward to claim Cas' mouth again before hooking his legs over his shoulders, nudging at his entrance.

"Love you, sweetheart," Dean whispered.

"Love you too," Cas whispered back, his cornflower eyes glistening with unshed tears. He gasped when Dean pushed in, in one fluid motion. For a moment they were forehead to forehead, just panting into each other's mouths, until Cas gave a nod and Dean began to move. Cas moved with him and they were nothing but a cacophony of moans and pants and groans. The wet, sucking sound of each plunge was as filthy as it was hot, and the sound of skin slapping on skin just made it more obscene. No words were formed, but their sounds ranged from low to high pitched whimpers and when Dean changed the angle just a little bit and hit Cas' prostate, his eyes rolled back and he gasped soundlessly. Dean could tell he'd done good and proceeded to pick up the pace, pounding that spot relentlessly.

"Are you close, sweetheart?" Dean groaned out and Cas nodded, making his sweat dampened hair fall towards his eyes. Dean released one of Castiel's legs to grip his cock and that was all it took to have him erupting like a fountain, spurts of white shooting on his stomach and all over Dean's hand. Castiel's body was shaking like a livewire and that image was so hot that it was all that was needed for Dean to come inside of him with a deep grunt of satisfaction. Cas' leg slipped down as Dean panted into his neck, and he could feel the come sliding out of him, around Dean still tucked inside. Dean lifted his head to look at Cas, his wide blue eyes, still a little unfocused, his pink chapped lips swollen and flushed. Dean pushed Cas' hair back from his brow and whispered, "You're my everything."

"And you're mine," Cas whispered back, his voice hoarse from all of his vocalizations. He could really have gone for some water, but didn't want to move. Being pinned under Dean, with his cock still inside of him was one of his favorite post sex intimacies. So instead, he just closed his eyes and let his own hand wander into Dean's hair. He knew he needed to enjoy it while it lasted, because as much as Dean was a cuddle slut after spectacular sex, the smell of that beef stew was seeping into the room and if one thing was going to distract Dean from a lazy post coital nap, it was his stomach. But that was okay, because despite how emotional Castiel had been earlier that day, he now felt peaceful. Now, in his beloved's arms, he was confidant that this was where he'd always end up at the end of each day.

The End.


End file.
